


Ride Out

by HisMissHarley13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: Sometimes the best advice is hardest to take...





	Ride Out

 

“There’s ma girl!”

He beamed as he entered the room, just in time to see you slam the lid of your laptop, pinching the bridge of your nose to try and abate the stress headache threatening to form. His smile faltered at your actions,

“Sweetheart?”

You forced a weak half-smile, “Oh, hi,”

“What’s tae do wi’ ye?” He asked, crossing the room to sit on the bed and placing a hand on your knee as he did so. You slid your leg from his grip and stood up.

“Nothing, s'fine. M'fine.” You walked out of the room without a backward glance.

*

You watched the comings and going of the MC from the roof. Opie’s ascent to your perch went unnoticed thanks to the music playing through your headphones, up until he yanked one of the buds out of your ear. You jumped and snapped your head around with a scowl.

“Hey,” he greeted you in his low voice,

“Hi Ope,”

“Care to tell me why my sister is hiding on the roof?”

“Yeah…no. I don’t wanna talk about it,” you sighed morosely. Opie’s brows knit together as he frowned.

“He missed you while we were riding,”

“Yeah til the stops,” you arched a brow. You’d never been blind to what happened on bike runs, you tried not to let it bother you, but you couldn’t help it sometimes when they were away for a spell. Fiona turning up out of the blue in Charming had done nothing to alleviate your moods either, the guys had not long got out of prison and were home long enough to get a change of clothes before leaving on a job that she was somehow involved with.

“Even then,”

“I know Ope, what happens on a run…”

“Look, in all honesty? Chibs was a miserable bastard from beginning to end. He sat and drank, that’s it. He missed you bad, talk to him”

You rolled your eyes at your brother. Sensible son-of-a-bitch with his good advice,

“Need him to be here longer than five fucking minutes first,” you grumbled.

“Well he’s here now, don’t be a stubborn bitch all your life, Dani,” his mouth twitched into a grin beneath his beard. You tugged at the wiry hair petulantly and climbed back down the ladder.

Chibs was sat on top of the table with his feet on the bench and a cigarette in his hand. You leaned against the corner of the wall and watched the man you loved with a fond smile. You found yourself fixating on his movements as he swung his arm up to his mouth, the way his fingers gripped the small white stick, how his lips moulded around the filter, the dimples on his cheeks shaped around the scars of his Glasgow smile as he took a drag. You watched how he bit his lip as he rested his head against his thumb, blowing the smoke out in a thin column ahead of him. You felt a pang as he scowled, trying desperately to figure out what he had done to upset you. As he flicked the end of the cigarette away, you approached him with a timid smile,

“Hey handsome,” you attracted his attention in a small voice, your stomach flipped as he returned your smile, infinitely wider,

“Princess! Where you been all ma life?”

“Sorry about before, just needed some time to sort my head out,” you explained as you nestled yourself between his legs. You leant your head back against his stomach and he draped his arms over you, pulling you ever closer. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and inhaled your scent deeply. You reached a hand up to his cheek and caressed his face, the way he leaned into your touch almost cat-like.

“Christ, I missed you Dani,” he sighed.

“Me too,”

“Hey lovebirds,” Tig called across the lot, “celebration tonight,”

You shifted uncomfortably. In your current mood alcohol was probably not the greatest idea. Chibs sensed your apprehension and tightened his arms around you, snuggling you close like a teddy bear.

“Got a surprise for you,” he muttered in your ear. You grunted in amusement, his mind was never seemingly far away from the bedroom. He shoved you gently to get to your feet and climbed down himself. Tipping your chin up slightly, he kissed you. His lips met yours softly and you relaxed into him, allowing him to lead. He cupped your head in his hand, gentle and sweet as if trying to convey just how much he had longed for you. Opie sniggered as he walked past,

“Great talking, sis,”

Your lips curved as you extended your middle finger towards Opie. Chibs moved his head back a little to look at you in amusement. You dropped your gaze, looking at him through your lashes as you chewed your lip.

“I love you, Dani.”

“I love you too,” you admitted, hooking your arms around his neck as he slid his hands around your waist.

“Come wi’ me princess,” he grabbed your hand and led you round to the back of the garage. Jax grinned as he wiped grease from his hands with a rag, Opie, Juice and Piney all gathering round. Chibs led you to the far corner where there was a large cover.

“So I figured maybe we could try this out,” he suggested, hauling the heavy material aside to reveal a brand new purple low rider.

“Chibs, she’s beautiful,” you breathed in awe. You ran your hand along the chromed handlebars and stroked the leather seat. Chibs next instruction had you whirl your head round, much to the amusement of the guys,

“Well sit your ass on her then, let’s see how she fits ye,” he folded his arms with a smirk.

“She-what?”

“Lass we need to know how she fits ye, see if we need to make any adjustments,”

“So she’s…for me?” You asked incredulously.

“Figured you could keep up this way,” your dad chuckled, reminding you how you used to try and follow him on your pedal bike as a girl.

“Fire her up, darlin” Jax nodded at you.

You swung your leg over the seat and turned the ignition, twisting the throttle to a chorus of whoops and whistles. Gemma walked over arm in arm with Clay. You couldn’t keep your eyes off the purring beauty as you switched the ignition off and locked the handlebars. You stood up and made to walk towards Chibs when Gemma stopped you. Your face fell as she pursed her lips.

“Hey Gem,” you said uncertainly,

“You’re gonna ride that thing?” She nodded towards the- _your_  bike.

“Uhh I was gonna,” concern at her disapproval shook your voice slightly. Clay grinned suddenly as his wife held out a hand, leather jacket and helmet hanging from it. The group erupted in laughter with you as you took the garments gratefully.

You shrugged into the jacket and hugged her tight.

“Ride safe, sweetheart,” she muttered in your ear affectionately.

“Right then, lass. Wanna do a lap of the lot and see how she feels?” Chibs asked, clipping the helmet under your chin.

*

The bike rode like a dream. The guys had rode out a short way with you before peeling off to give you and Chibs the road. You were enjoying the sun on your face and the wind blowing the sticky cobwebs of your stresses far behind you, a permanent grin etched on your face. Chibs pulled slightly ahead of you and pointed to his right, indicating a small pull-off. You banked the turn and pulled your bike up next to the black Harley.

“Everything ok baby?” You ask, your heart beating heavily as you raked your eyes from his boots, up his denim covered legs, over his broad chest and to his face. His hands pushed away from the saddle of his bike and reached out to you as you hung your helmet from the bars of your bike.

“C'mere princess” he enveloped you in his arms and kissed you on the head, “Wanted you to myself for a wee while, just us.”

You looked up at Chibs, your heart almost hurt with the affection you felt.

“I’m sorry, love,” you snuggled against his chest, “sorry for being a bitch earlier.”

“S'long as I got you it disnae matter, figured you’d enjoy bein able to tag along on ride outs sometimes, put that overworked brain to rest,”

“But Clay-”

“-hen, that’s already sorted. Who dya think suggested you ride along in the first place eh? Now stop worryin an gie your old man a kiss,”

 


End file.
